serrasembracefandomcom-20200215-history
Pony Play
Pony-play is not sexual. It is focused on the SENSUAL, the loving and the caring of someone.... without the sex. hence, much more attractive to females. You will find lots of tired, abused submissives go into pony-play to rest and mend. You will find the most shy, the most delicate and the most sensitive of people enjoy pony play. Barrel chase The pattern The approach to the first barrel is a critical moment in the life of a successful pattern; the pony must rate their speed at the right moment to enter the correct path to make a perfect turn. The turns in barrel racing should be a relatively even half circle around the barrel. (Improper preparation for such a sport can cause injury to the pony.) In approaching the second barrel, the pony will be looking through the turn and now focused on the spot to enter the second barrel, which is across the area. Now the pony will go around the barrel in the opposite direction, following exactly the same procedure just switching to the opposite limbs. Next, running toward the backside of the arena(opposite of entrance), and through the middle, she is aiming for the third and final barrel that she must turn, in the same direction as the second barrel was taken. All the while racing against the timer. Completing the third and final turn sends her "heading for home", which represents crossing the timer or line once more to finish. From the finish of the third barrel turn, the pony has a straight shot back down the center of the arena; which means they must stay between the two other barrels. Once the timer is crossed, the clock stops to reveal their race time. Now the "cloverleaf" pattern, the three barrels set in a triangle formation, is completed. Standard barrel chase patterns call for a precise distance between the start line and the first barrel, from the first to the second barrel, and from the second to the third barrel. The pattern from every point of the cloverleaf will have a precisely measured distance from one point to the next. Usually the established distances are as follows: *90 feet between barrel 1 & 2. *105 feet between barrel 1 & 3 and between 2 & 3. *60 feet from barrels 1 & 2 to score line. Rules In Barrel Chase, the fastest time will win. It is not judged under any subjective points of view, only the clock. Barrel Racers in competition at the professional level must pay attention to detail while maneuvering at high speeds. Precise control is required to win. Running past a barrel and off the pattern will result in a "no time" score and disqualification. If a barrel racer hits a barrel and knocks it over there is a time penalty of five seconds, which usually will result in a time too slow to win. There is a sixty second time limit to complete the course after time begins. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barrel_racing Flower Dressage How to: The flower dressage (pony flower) consists of 9 circles: 8 of them lettered (A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H) and one middle circle (the starting and finishing point). Commands and corresponding figures Ponies start on command of the trainer with a variety of figures: * Single circle: they can go around a single circle starting in a clockwise direction (e.g. command: "A" or command: "G") Starting where the circle touches the starting circle and ending in the same spot after going around once. * Cross over: Perform one or more figure eights again starting in a clockwise direction crossing over where the circles join (e.g. command "AxC" or command "AxCxE") * Around the periphery of two or more circles starting in a clockwise direction and using the lines to go from circle to circle (e.g. command A-C-E to go around the outside of the circles) ..... (A-E or command A-E-C to go through the center from A to E ) Additional Rules *Always begin in a clockwise direction *The smaller circles B,D,F,H are always walked in a clockwise direction when linked with a line (eg A-F or A-C-D) *If the command for any circle means that less than half is walked around then the pony must do a full walk around before going on to the next letter or finish *The center circle can also be used to link the pattern (eg A-D would have the pony walk clockwise around A then anticlockwise around the center and along the line to D) ... or ... (A-F-H would have the pony walk clockwise around A ,straight through the center and clockwise around F, back to the center and clockwise around, then onto H) More than one pony can train at the same time having different letters and different ways to cross from circle to circle (eg AxC-FxG and E-GxA-D) under the command of their trainer. Steeplechase The steeplechase is a form of pony racing and derives its name from early races in which orientation of the course was by reference to a church steeple, jumping fences and ditches and generally traversing the many intervening obstacles in the countryside. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steeplechase Steeplechase course Carting CartingStarlightAndPersephone.png PersephoneAndStarlightt 077.jpg PersephoneAndStarlight 079.jpg pony control * Press the arrow keys to move (you will keep moving once started) * Left and Right at the same time to change pose * Mouse wheel up and down to switch 1st person view * PgUp or PgDn to change gait (speed will be displayed in chat) ** stopped ** (speed 1) walk ** (speed 2) trot ** (speed 3) gallop Note you often need more speed when going up hill or you will slow to a stop or even slide backwards. External links * slponyplay site ** Events